


In The End You Will Be Found Series: Book One

by tostealfromthestars



Series: In The End You Will Be Found [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Jedi Original Character, Obi-wan does not know what to do with this child, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Slavery, The Jedi council members are actually just a bunch of dissapointed parents, Touch-Starved, Yoda's definetly amused, father figure Qui-gon, the council doesn't know if they should be amused or exasperated, warming Mace Windu's heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostealfromthestars/pseuds/tostealfromthestars
Summary: Qui-gon, and his 14 year old padawan Obi-wan, are sent to Nar Shaddaa for a minor mission. While there Qui-gon senses an untrained force presence from below the city. Will this new presence be an asset to the Jedi Order, or will she just cause more trouble in the long run. Either way, some might be getting too attached to the child to be able to let go when the time comes.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Original Character, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Character(s), Original Character & Original Character, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Original Character(s), Yoda (Star Wars) & Original Character(s)
Series: In The End You Will Be Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061834





	1. Nar Shaddaa part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui-gon and Obi-wan seem a little out of character in chapter 1 but I hope I wrote them in chapter 2 well enough to fit such iconic characters. This chapter is shorter then I planned for it to be because I cut half of it off to go into the next chapter.

“ We’re exiting hyperspace now master.”

“ Bring us in slowly. Our destination is on the south side of the moon.”

Jedi padawan Obi-wan Kenobi was exhausted. After he and his master, Qui-gon Jinn, had been briefed by the Jedi council about their mission to Nar Shaddaa they had retired for the night. In apprehension of traveling to the infamous Hutt planet, Obi-wan had gotten little sleep. 

Nevertheless, he had woken up at an ungodly hour and had met his master in front of their ship as he had been told. Departing from Coruscant, they set off on their four-hour hyperspace journey, and now they had finally arrived.

“ yes master,” Obi-wan turned the ship so they were heading south as Qui-gon sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

“ It is not the most welcoming looking place I’ve been to.” Nar Shaddaa was quite the opposite of welcome looking. There were thick layers of yellow, orange, and red smog covering the entire moon blocking the sun and making the giant city even more dark and dreary. There seemed to be neon lights everywhere from advertisements on buildings and even the holograms of trees were neon. 

The bright flashing yellow, pink, orange, and green lights made Obi-wan slightly sick and a headache began to form behind his right eye.

“ Nar Shaddaa is a very important ally for the republic to have. We must negotiate our deal with the ambassadors without making the Hutts angry,” Qui-gon too seemed to be feeling a little impatient about this mission. “ Though I feel something good might come from this trip.”

Obi-wan raised his eyebrow at his master, “ to me it seems that the best thing that could come from this mission would be if no one steals our ship.”

“ You must have patience my young padawan, everything will turn out all right.”

“ I have a bad feeling about this.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everything had gone decently well in the beginning. 

They landed in a “safe” docking bay, one of the ambassador's assistants promised them that they would be reimbursed if any damage was done to their possessions.

Once they started talking to the ambassadors things started to go downhill.

The ambassadors had said that Grakkus the Hutt did not think he would benefit from a strong alliance with the republic. They said that they could not make Grakkus change his mind and that if anything were to happen, Nar Shaddaa would stay neutral. It had been the shortest meeting that Qui-gon had ever been in. As they were walking back to the ship Qui-gon spoke to Obi-wan.

“ We need to go into the undercity” Obi-wan, who was quite happy they were leaving so soon looked at him like he had grown another head. 

A mechanic came out from under a nearby ship giving Qui-gon almost the same look Obi-wan was. “ Why would you want to go down there, you got a death wish or something?” 

Qui-gon gave the man a short glance but replied to him anyway. “ I have a feeling I need to be there, something of importance is waiting.” 

Obi-wan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

“ You don’t just go down underground for a feeling, hell, the only reason I’d go was if I was being held at blaster point.”

“ Nevertheless, I must go.”

“ Yeah, well nevertheless, you’re crazy! The only way to go down there without getting killed is if you get access to travel through the districts.” By this time the mechanic looked like he wanted to take Qui-gon by the shoulders and shake some sense into him.

“ Then we shall do that.” Qui-gon started walking back to the ship but stopped when the mechanic spoke again.

“ You would have to get permission from the Hutt Lord and that’ll take weeks.”

“ We will tell him that it is Jedi business.”

“ That’ll make it take months, the Hutts’ don’t like your kind.” 

“ Then I must go the dangerous way, but I will need a guide. I am unfamiliar with this moon.” Qui-gon and Obi-wan turned back to the mechanic, he seemed to know enough about Nar Shaddaa to be helpful to them.

“ You’re gonna need a lot of credits to get someone to go underground. There is a bar down the street called the Blue Twi’lek, you might find someone with a death wish there.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell above the arena rang out indicating the transition from training to their next assignment. Having already completed her tasks for the day, Adira was fit to go back to the quarters early. She jumped over the low wall encircling the pit, hitting the dusty ground with a small thump. Climbing the stairs two at a time she came to the top of the highest wall of the arena which overlooked the giant city-planet of Nar Shaddaa. 

The arena was by no means the tallest building in Hutta Town but it was nowhere near the smallest and its view brought butterflies to even the strongest of stomachs. But Adira was used to it now, she had been climbing up here since she could walk. 

Through the yellow smog of Nar Shaddaa’s atmosphere, she could make out where the arena was attached to the towering castle of Grakkus the Hutt. The castle was used by Jahid Rayans’ slaves to gain access to and from the undercity. Though there were many places to enter Nar Shaddaa’s underground city, Grakkus’ tower was one of the few that gave direct access to the undercity district 137 controlled by Jahid Rayan. 

District 137 was where Jahid kept his slaves. It’s where they slept, ate, and received orders. Among other things, it was where Adira had lived all eight years of her life and it was the closest thing she had to a home, though she would not call it that.

Wandering through parts of the undercity that were not owned districts was extremely dangerous. Those who went through the underworld rarely returned with all the parts that they came with if they ever returned.

Nar Shaddaa, a moon of Nal Hutta, was Hutt controlled. Things that were illegal in the Republic were legal on Nar Shaddaa. Most new technologies came from Nar Shaddaa because of the Hutts’ lack of care about illegal activities. Corporations wanting to avoid regulations were one of the many reasons it was so dangerous to walk through the undercity. These corporations were in need of test subjects and they acquired them by “recruiting” beings that wandered through the underground. Many fugitives and notorious criminals that had suddenly disappeared from the galaxy were hiding in the underworld, and If the chance of becoming an illegal corporation's unwilling test subject or being cut into pieces and sold by the most notorious criminals in galactic history wasn’t enough to stay out of the undercity it was also very easy to get lost.

Even though district 137 was underground it was one of the safest places for a slave to be. If you were in district 137 then you were known to be Jahid’s property. No stranger was going to hurt a hair on your head because no one wanted to get in trouble with Jahid or worse Grakkus.

Adira walked, balancing perfectly on the ledge. She continued until she came to a break in the wall, nearly twenty-five meters down was the entrance from Grakkus’ castle into the arena. After looking around to make sure no one was watching she took a deep breath and jumped. As the ground grew closer she concentrated on the tingling sensation that she experienced at certain times of importance. As if she had activated a parachute, her fall began to slow down. She landed as softly as she would if she had fallen one meter, not twenty-five. 

It was unexplainable but since before she could remember she had always had these strange feelings and reflexes. They had saved her life on more than one occasion and had made her one of Jahids money makers. She had been trained for the arena her entire life and her strange abilities and reflexes made beings bet more money on her than even some of Grakkus the Hutt's best warriors. But she was still only eight years old so her presence in a big gladiator fight was rare but not unheard of.

Walking through the entrance she went on, going through the same halls that she had been using for years. Her memory soon took over, transporting her to the turbo-lifts in seemingly no time at all.

Once someone enters Grakkus’ Palace from the arena they would have to navigate the seemingly endless maze of identical corridors to get to one of the many turbo-lifts in the castle. After an incident in which Adira had gotten lost in the halls for a whole two days, she made sure to memorize the maze of a castle, and now she could find her way through it with her eyes closed. She knew many shortcuts which made her journey to the turbo-lift short and easy. 

Inside the turbo-lift, there were hundreds of floor levels to choose from. Slaves that resided in district 137 only needed to show their upper arm to the scanner on the wall to gain clearance. In their upper arm was a transmitter and tracker that had the clearance codes that would allow them to go to and from district 137, all other beings that needed to go there were given a code cylinder beforehand. 

Hitting the correct floor number, Adira waited as a small silver scanner appeared on the wall. Pulling her sleeve up, she let the thin line of the laser scan her arm just below her shoulder. A soft beep sounded as a green light flashed and the turbo-lift began its swift descent.

It only took a few minutes to descend to the correct level and when the doors opened Adira’s face was hit with a blast of the cold underground air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing the beginning of this chapter. Everything seemed very forced but I have never been good at writing the beginning of stories. The next chapter should be up late this week.


	2. Nar Shaddaa part 2

True to the mechanics word, _The Blue Twi’lek_ cantina was only a few buildings away. Like everywhere else on Nar Shaddaa, the decor was neon and bright. To go with its name, the lights tinted the room a neon blue and flashing holograms showed the silhouette of a dancing Twi’lek on the walls. The metal tables reflected the lights back at the many occupants, bathing them in the glow of the neverending night. When the two Jedi walked in, no one paid them any mind, despite the fact that Obi-wan was only 14.

Contrary to the cantina’s clean glimmer, the customers were gruff and many lacked proper clothing coverage, making Obi-wan’s face tint red against the fierce blue glow around them. One could barely pass between the crowded tables and booths without making contact with another and Qui-gon made sure to keep a close eye on his padawan, he did not want to lose him in such a crowd.

The two Jedi settled on blue synth-leather booths in the corner of the room and a waitress arrived at their table a few moments after, asking what they would like. Qui-gon had to shout to be heard over the pulsing music around them.

“ I am afraid we have not come here to dine. I am searching for someone who will guide us through the undercity levels, are you familiar with one who knows them well?”

The young Twi’lek waiter leaned on the table with a false smile and spoke in a thick Rylothian accent.

“ Nothing on Nar Shaddaa is free, sir,” she paused to glance around the room before setting her attention back on Qui-gon. “ You provide the money, I’ll provide the name.”

Qui-gon pulled out a few credits from his belt, they clinked softly as he set them on the table.

“ For the name and a water for my son.” Obi-wan’s head shot up but glanced back down soon after to stare at his fidgeting hands.

The Twi’lek hesitated looking like she was going to ask for more money before she grabbed the credits off the table and gave them a wide grin, showing off her sharp glimmering teeth.

“ Of course sirs, right away.” 

She turned and disappeared back into the crowd reammerging on the other side of the room next to a Trandoshan sitting alone nursing a large bottle of Corellian whiskey. They talked animatedly for a few minutes before the Twi’lek turned around going back to the bar.

Another few minutes later she was back at their table tossing a bulb of water at Obi-wan. 

“ That T’doshok over there, Malarnac, says he might help you if you're willing to pay enough. He’s the only one crazy enough in this joint to go underground. I reckon he was created in some lab down there,” the young waitress crossed her arms and fixed Qui-gon with a bemused stare, “ Maybe if you survive your trip below you can come back here and use those credits to get something besides water.”

Qui-gon shook his head with a small smile. Something was telling him that they would not be coming back to _The Blue Twi’lek_ and it wasn’t just the disgruntled look on his padawans face.

“ You have been very helpful today ma’am.” Qui-gon said as he slid a few more credit chips across the table.

“ You’re too kind sir,” she said as she pocketed the credits. She gave them a soft smile before turning, “ I wish you well on your travels.” and with that she was gone, disappearing once again into the crowd. 

The two Jedi made their way across the room, nowhere near as gracefully as the young waitress had. They came to Malarnac’s table and slid in the opposite booth.

“ Jusst you and the kid?” Malarnac’s glassy eyes peered up at them. His smooth yellow scales were tinted green in the blue light. 

“ And no questions asked.” Qui-gon added nodding.

“ Asss long as the price iss right I could care lesss.”

“ I can do fifty republic credits for each of us, there and back,” Qui-gon placed a pouch on the table but kept his hand on it.

The Trandoshan shook his head aggressively, crossing his arms and hissed, “ You ain’’t paying for a consssort here buddy, I’m going to need more than that. You can give me a thoussand for each of ya, twenty-five extra for paying in republic chipss, and fifty more for each of your bodiesss I have to bring back,” He leaned back, “ I will take no lesss.”

Qui-gon accepted the terms and grabbed another pouch from his belt. Malarnac grabbed them holding them up for a moment, seemingly testing their weight before nodding.

“ When do you wissh to leave?” Malarnac spoke as he pocketed the money, “ The ssooner the better.”

Qui-gon replied, “ Immediately, if you prefer.” He gestured to Obi-wan to follow him as he got up.

“ Then let uss not wasste time.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The unusual group of three walked out of _The Blue Twi’lek_ to use the turbolifts in the next door building. 

Malarnac was a little apprehensive when he learned that Qui-gon had no idea what floor level he needed to go to but continued on as he felt the comforting weight of the two thousand plus credits in his pocket.

They filed into the turbolift and Obi-wan and Malarnac kept quiet as Qui-gon stared at the floor options before pressing a seemingly random one.

“ I hope you know what you’re doing, ssir, or you might end up getting uss all killed.”

Qui-gon didn’t respond until the doors opened again. 

“ None of us will be harmed today, Malarnac, that you can be sure of.”

It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, but their sense of smell was immediately bombarded. 

The undercity smelled musty and stale. They were miles from open air and there was no wind to move the stench of waste and remains. The smell and taste of sewage was strong and the chunky liquid covered the floor in a heavy layer.

One could barely see with the faint lights coming from ancient lanterns hanging from the ceiling high above them. Houses and buildings seemed to be stacked on top of each other, their windows and doors boarded up giving them an abandoned look despite most of them being in use for shelter. In the narrow street a ragged, filthy man passed out on the curb was being stripped of all of value left on his person by three equally filthy children no older than Obi-wan.

There weren't many people to be seen but the two Jedi could sense that many were hiding in crammed alley ways, staying out of sight.

The group of three also chose to cut through the alley ways, Malarnac said that it would be safer. They did not talk as they walked.

As they went deeper into the undercity stalagmites and stalactites made appearances on the ceiling and floor. Soft drips could distantly be heard hitting the ground, their sound drowned out by the scuttering of rodents and the moans and groans of the sick, cold, and hungry.

They spent hours twisting and turning through alleys, turning right then left and right then left until it was impossible to tell where they were going or how to get back.

They turned one more corner before Malarnac motioned for them to stop and rest for a bit, their fast pace making their breath heavy and their bones ache. The lack of sun making their eyes droop heaviley in exhaustion.

Obi-wan was fishing the water bulb from inside his bag when someone grabbed him from behind, a vibroblade coming to be held at his throat.

“ If you want the boy back you best start emptying your pockets.”

Qui-gon stepped forward and motioned his hand near the man's face. “ You will go on your way and never threaten anyone else again.”

The man looked confused for a second before his eyes glazed over and he repeated, “ I will go on my way and never threaten anyone again.”

He turned and left, disappearing back in the alley he came from.

“ _Jedi!_ ” 

Marlarnac was standing straight, his blaster pointed at Qui-gon, his eyes filled with surprise and his presence emanating panic and anger.

“ If I had known I would have never agreed to take you. I’m leaving, you’re on your own for now on. You will tell no one that I helped you, if I ssee you again I’ll sshoot you on the sspot!”

With that he too turned and disappeared into the darkness.

“ What now master.” Obi-wan’s eyes were filled with panic, he was quite shaken up. This was not a good place to get lost.

“ Don’t worry my young padawan, the force will be our guide as it has been from the moment we entered this moon’s atmosphere,” Qui-gon placed a hand on Obi-wan’s arm and some worry left his eyes but his shoulders were still tensed in apprehension. “ Are you alright?”

Obi-wan took a deep breath and nodded, “ I will be once we get out of here.”

“ I do not think we have much farther to go.” Qui-gon stated as they continued on.


	3. District 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huttese - " ~ _hello_ ~"  
> Galactic basic " Hello"

District 137 contrasted greatly with the well lit, overly decorated rooms of Grakkus’ Palace. The floors were unleveled and filthy, the only illumination came from lanterns hung on low buildings, and there were beings and droids rushing about everywhere. The air was stale and undisturbed by wind and the sky was nonexistent but the lanterns shined like stars for miles in all directions creating their own strange beauty in the untamed darkness of the underground city.

Adira started to jog slowly. She had left for the quarters early but soon more people would be crowding the streets wishing to be asleep after a long day's work and she wanted to avoid unnecessary traffic. 

Dodging people as she ran, she quickly passed the south entrance when the hairs on the back of her neck stood. _Turn around_ , a voice in her head spoke. She obliged, turning back to face the south entrance.

In the gateway stood a brunette man and an auburn haired teen. Gallarc, a guard that stood by at the southern gate was blocking them. They were trying to explain their reason for being there, but Gallarc, like many others on Nar Shaddaa, did not know Galactic Basic.

Moving to continue on her way to the quarters, she was stopped again by the feeling of unease. Something was telling her that these two people were important, and her instincts had never been wrong before.

 _Trust them. Help them_. 

Adira hesitated but walked toward the guard, Gallarc. She would trust her instincts and hope they would not lead her astray.

She stopped walking when she was standing next to the two strangers. She faced Gallarc.

“ _~ Gall sir, let them through. I have been ordered to escort them to Jahid. You know how he gets with his new clients ~.”_

The older of the two strangers looked at her with curiosity. He seemed to contemplate something before turning his attention back to the guard blocking his path.

Gall crossed his arms turning to Adira impatiently. _“ ~New clients huh. I see he’s getting them from the inner core now~,”_ he glared back at the two Jedi, _“ ~The Damn offworlders can’t even speak Huttese and they coming to a Hutt planet~.”_

“ _~ Terrible ~,“_ Adira shook her head and motioned for the two strangers to follow her, _“ ~ I’d love to chat Gall, but Jahid’s been in a bad mood lately, I best not try his patience. Mee jewz ju! ~”_

She led them away from the entrance, not stopping to talk until they turned a corner.

“ You better be careful sirs,” Adira met the jedi’s eyes, “ unwanted guests don’t get very good welcomes here. You’re crazy to have come down here alone.”

“ We’ve been told that a lot today,” Obi-wan muttered, glancing suspiciously at everyone that walked past them.

Qui-gon too looked around at the new territory they were in. District 137 was quite different from the other parts of the underground. It was cleaner, and the people lived in harmony together. Well, everyone seemed to ignore each other, too busy with their duties to pay attention.

Adira finally got a good look at the two strangers. The tall brunette had an air of kindness around him, it made Adira want to trust him and help him to the best of her abilities. The younger auburn haired one seemed nervous and onguard, definitely not comfortable with his surroundings.

“ If you are lost or looking for something, I can help you.”

Qui-gon gave her the same curious look that he had when he first saw her,“ Actually, I believe I just found what I was looking for, but young one, you are already asking to help me and we do not yet know each other's names.” 

“Names are powerful things sir. They are the only thing that cannot be taken away from us. Though, I feel as if I can trust you. My name is Adira, sir.”

The man gave her a soft kind smile, “ Young Adira, I am Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi.” Qui-gon adjusted his robe to show the lightsaber hanging on his belt, confirming his words.

Adira gazed at the weapon curiously, “ I’d be careful about who you tell that to Master Jedi. If word gets around Grakkus the Hutt might try and take you and your laser swords for his collection.”

Qui-gon’s face turned serious, “ Yes, I have heard of his infamous collection.”

Adira was a little put off from the change of emotion, “ Grakkus definitely has a want for things of mystery,” she looked down at her feet, “ unfortunately I think I might be included in the category.”

Qui-gon gave her a pitying look, “ Has he already collected you?”

Yes.

He knew the answer. 

Adira knew that he knew the answer. 

So she stayed silent, looking at the ground, tears gathering behind her eyes. Yes, she was a slave. Yes, her mother hated her so much because of her mysterious powers that she had sold her. And yes, Grakkus the Hutt was so wanting of her mysterious powers that he had bought her.

She refused to let her tears fall.

Yes, she was a slave. No, she had never known love, but so many others had it worse than her. Her master was not very strict, he didn’t usually strike them physically or punish for minor mistakes. She had seen other slaves of different masters, so injured that they needed to be carried home. The only tears she would cry would be for them, she was not deserving of others pity- 

_“ BUZZ ”_

Adira’s head snapped up. “ That’s the curfew bell, we’ve got to go.” She started off but stopped when the two Jedi didn’t follow, “ Come on, you’ll have to stay in the quarters until morning. It’s not far, let’s go!”

\----------

“ This is it,” Adira stopped them in front of a long building with doors every few meters. She walked up to one of the center doors, made a series of knocks and then pushed the button to open it.

They walked in and were immediately met with a comforting warmth that contrasted greatly with the moist cold air outside. The room they entered in was small, containing only a short crooked table and mats on the ground. To the right there was another doorway leading to a sleeping room that held six springy beds that nine girls shared. 

There was a loud chatter coming from the bedroom that stopped when the door opened. A young green Twi’lek peeked her head around the corner and shouted.  
“ _Jacta gratoog!_ “

Adira rolled her eyes and closed the door once Qui-gon and Obi-wan came in.

She turned to face the Jedi, “ Sorry about the rush, slaves aren’t allowed to be out after curfew.”

Obi-wan gaped at her, “ So you are a slave.” 

“ Uh…” 

_“ ~ Adira koochoo! You have brought some strange men into the place that we sleep. ~”_

Adira had to crane her head to look up at the imposing Rodian in the doorway. Immediately when she saw her she stood up straight, her shoulders went back, and any emotion on her face was gone. The two Jedi could feel the apprehension coming off of her in waves through the Force.

_“ ~Madame, I promise they will be no trouble. They have no where to stay- ~”_

_“ ~Schutta stoopa! ~”_

Madame Cher'nesca glared at Qui-gon and Obi-wan as she pointed at the door and yelled, _“ ~ U doba, nudd chaa! ~ ”_

Adira stepped in front of the tall Rodian woman, putting herself between her and the Jedi.

 _" ~ Please Madame, we can't just make them stay outside all night, they'd be attacked or killed by Grakkus' men!"_ Her eyes were filled with panic now, it seemed as if her whole body was tingling in desperation. _" It's just one night. ~"_

 _“ ~ I do not care if they are here for five minutes, they have to go!~”_ Madame Cher’nesca crossed her arms, _“ ~ You do not know these men, they are strangers. You are too naive to know the danger they impose. They will leave, and they will leave now.~ “_

Adira blocked Cher’nesca’s next movement with an open palm, _“ ~They are Jahid’s men and it is our duty to show them hospitality~,”_ Adira didn’t know what she was saying anymore, words seemed to be appearing in her head. She just hoped they were the right words. _“ ~ They have to meet with Jahid tomorrow, maybe they could complement your hospitality and helpfulness to their situation. That may be what it takes to get you into a better job.~”_

Adira hoped her voice sounded more confident than she felt.

Her argument seemed to have done the trick though. Madame Cher’nesca was nodding her head slowly and spoke after a few moments.

 _“ ~Fine,~”_ she huffed, _“ ~ but they will have to use your bed.~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mee jewz ju - goodbye  
> Jacta gratoog - close the door  
> koochoo - idiot  
> Schutta stoopa - shut it stupid  
> U doba, nudd chaa - you two, get going


End file.
